


Handsomest Hero

by ForeverInIdle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott just wants to help, Fluff, Lucas is understanding, M/M, Mild Smut, elu - Freeform, how samedi 11:28 should’ve went, just elu fluff, they’re not mad at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: Eliott brings Lola home and she sleeps in their bed, leaving Elu on the couch together.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Handsomest Hero

It was weird waking up in the middle of the night to Eliott's side of the bed empty, not unheard of just uncommon. But Lucas knew not to panic, more often than not his boyfriend is out on their small balcony for a smoke, nights when he can't sleep. So, getting up Lucas grabs his phone exiting their bedroom

"Eliott?" He calls out from the narrow hall, "my love are you awake?" Making it to the glass door, Lucas slides it open to an empty balcony, no Eliott insight. _Okay_ he thinks, nothing a phone call can't fix

It's almost 1 am as Lucas brings his phone to his ear after dialing his boyfriend's number, but before the line even rings Lucas hears a quiet rumble at the door, and all of a sudden he can hear the sound of Eliott's phone ringing. Confused Lucas walks to the door to find his taller boyfriend stumbling in with a lifeless body in his arms.

"Eliott?" He questions

"Sshhh," Eliott quickly reacts to the sound of Lucas's voice stunned as he watches Eliott drag the body in

"Who is that?" Lucas whispers following Eliott into their apartment, once inside Eliott carries the body to their bed, and it isn't until after he lays her down Lucas sees her face. " _Lola?_ " He looks at Eliott "what's happening?"

Taking Lucas's hand after covering the passed out girl with a blanket, Eliott drags Lucas out shutting the door. "I'm sorry she was in trouble and needed someone"

"And she called you?" Lucas asks confused

Eliott nods as he towers over Lucas, "she doesn't have anyone"

"She has her sister!" Lucas argues, "why is it your responsibility?"

"Because Lola needs someone and you and I both know it's not Daphné... I can't tell you what happened that would break her trust in me, but she needed someone ok? I would hope someone would do the same for me if I was in a crisis and needed help." Lucas doesn't say anything watching as Eliott sits at the tip of their table, grabbing Lucas's hand Eliott pulls him closer, "I'm sorry for not waking you up before I left, were you worried?"

Lucas nods, "yes maybe tell me next time you're going out playing hero." Lucas squeezes Eliott's hand and the boy winces, looking down at the large hand in his Lucas sees his red knuckles.

Eliott sees him notice and quickly says, "don't ask." Lucas who wants to know but also doesn't want to push just nods. Bringing Eliott's hand up to his face the boy just kisses his boyfriends hurt knuckles making Eliott smile.

Quietly sneaking in the room Eliott changes into comfortable clothes, and shuts the door behind him as he heads back into the living room. He finds Lucas setting up a pillow and blanket on the couch, turning to Eliott Lucas says, "this is going to be interesting"

"What do you mean? We got this" Eliott walks over laying on the couch, his long body too lanky for their small couch. "Plenty of room for you come on,” Eliott opens his arms waiting for Lucas to lay down with him. Doing so Lucas lays facing his boyfriend with a grin, they snuggle in close and Lucas meets his eyes. "Thank you for being so understanding," Eliott runs his fingers against Lucas's cheek

"My boyfriend, the most handsomest hero" they both smile at each other, "I will always understand that." Leaning close Eliott parts his lips for a kiss, running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair Lucas squeezes closer, as he and Eliott share a quiet passionate kiss on their couch. Eliott's big hands always find their way under Lucas's shirt caressing his back.

As they're laying on their sides kissing Eliott grabs Lucas's thigh wrapping the boy's leg around his waist, caressing and squeezing Lucas's thigh.

They know it'd be a bad idea to have sex on the couch when Lola was sleeping in the other room, but they couldn't help it. Lucas and Eliott were so turned on for each other, Lucas didn't know what Eliott was up to earlier, but something about his boyfriend felt so animalistic right now. In this moment Lucas felt such a strong presence in his boyfriend, not alike his normal tall soft boy vibes. Eliott Demaury was hotter than ever tonight.

He could feel the effects this was having on Lucas, the boy was hard against him and that was making Eliott even harder.

"Fuck I want you baby," Lucas whispers against Eliott's lips with fists full of his hair

"We can be quiet," he replies unable to say no, he wanted Lucas just as bad. With his leg still resting on Eliott's waist Lucas presses his front to his boyfriend and begins grinding their boners together. This causes their breathing to pick up, Lucas loves grinding on Eliott because he knows how riled up that gets him.

They couldn't control it so in the middle of the night in their dark apartment, while their friend's sister is passed out drunk in their bed, Lucas and Eliott fucked for what felt like hours. Covering each other's mouths and kissing each other to muffle their moans. Moans that only got louder as Eliott finished inside Lucas, leaving him wrecked on top of Eliott. Putting their clothes back on out of breath, Eliott and Lucas cuddled each other whispering sweet I love yous as they finally fell asleep.

—

It's finally morning and Lucas is the first one awake, opening his eyes he sees Eliott's head next to his on their shared pillow. Eliott still had his arms around the boy so Lucas doesn't move trying not to wake him up, reaching his hand up Lucas caresses Eliott's face admiring how soft his boyfriend looks fast asleep. How lucky he feels to wake up like this every day in Eliott's arms. _Nothing else mattered._

Lucas jumps a little when he feels Eliott's hand grabbing the hand against his face, with his eyes still closed Eliott plants many kisses in Lucas's palm then lets it go. "Good morning," Lucas leans close whispering in his ear

Turning his head Eliott finally opens his eyes and they meet the blue ones staring back, Eliott finds the pair of blue eyes so breathtaking. _I'm the luckiest man in the world_ , he thinks every day getting to wake up next to Lucas.

"Hey," he pulls on Lucas as if they weren't already practically on top of each other, "last night was amazing, not sure what I did to deserve it."

"You were you, and that's enough" Lucas answers. "Last night you said that you did this for her because you'd hope someone would do it for you. Well, I hope you know that I will, you know that right? I'll always be here to save you"

"I know" Eliott nods, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, my love," Lucas replies bringing his face to Eliott for a kiss.

They senselessly make out on the couch until the sound of their bedroom door opening causing them to stop, it's probably best if Lola doesn't walk out on them being all over each other, while she sports a wicked hangover.


End file.
